deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rex Salazar VS Static Shock
"These two fighters lost their mothers...and they also gained powers because of a disease! Bummer. Regardless, who will stand out?" JA: This Death Battle is brought to you by One Positive Mind. INTERLUDE (Cue DB Theme song) JA: The Black Plague...AIDS...even Cancer. These are but a few examples of some really horrible diseases they NO ONE ever wants. BMS: But if you live in a world where a very specific disease is also your best defense and offense against the forces of evil, then you may not want to be cured at all. Wiz: Rex Salazar, aka Generator Rex. BMS: And Virgil Hawkins, aka Static Shock. JA: I'm JA, and they're Wiz and BMS. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Rex Salazar Wiz: To the naked eye, everything in this quaint little town looks normal. But on a microscopic level, things are definitely not as they appear to be. BMS: Oh look, nanobots! Let me guess: ANOTHER super soldier project? JA: Well, sort of. Oh, and these nanobots were called nanites. '' Wiz: Way to rush things, BMS. '''BMS: Just saying. It's part of a premonition that I'm having.' Wiz: Oh. Well, these micro-machines were set to help the medical industry as part of a cure for nearly every disease in the world. JA: Two of the scientists involved with the project were Rafael and Violeta Salazar, who for reasons ungiven, decided to bring their children to work with them. And as BMS has implied, something eventually went horribly wrong. BMS: That 'something' was little Rex getting into a huge accident. Man, I totally called it. Wiz: It gets worse. While Rex was being somehow repaired by a batch of untested nanites, someone else in the lab wanted to give the scientists their due by having the while blown away...literally. (show hospital exploding) Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. BMS: But first, check out this awesome little thing that JA's got to tell you about. (Cue peaceful commercial music) JA: How often do you become stressed? How much would you do to get totally relaxed? Well, for days like mine, I like to go to a quaint little place called One Positive Mind for one of their meditation classes. Here, you can lay back on a chair, on the floor, or just sit cross-legged for an hour and breathe in and out as instructed. Wiz: That sounds...um, comforting. JA: It sure does. Anyway, that's just my idea of relaxing. If you live near the place, or if you want to find about it, go to ''www.onepositivemind.com ''and check it out for yourself. But if you can't, just remember: you can meditate at home amidst the usual chaos probably brewing at home. BMS: Yeah, I might need to pick a new place to meditate and gather my thoughts. Maybe I'll look into that. But for right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLE! DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Category:'Cartoon Network vs DC Comics' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:J3RS3Yan93l Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year